The present invention relates to a modular jack which is used in an information plug socket of a home bus system, for example.
In conventional home bus systems formed by wiring a house for transmitting and receiving various pieces of information in the house, there has been used a modular block 2 which has a terminal block 5 on its back as shown in FIG. 1 for connecting shielding wires of two cables and their signal wires.
As depicted in FIG. 1, the terminal block 5 is mounted on the back of the modular block 2 which is mounted on a frame 1 and receives a modular plug through a front window (not seen) of the frame 1, and screws 3 for shielding wires and screws 4 for signal wires are attached to the terminal block 5, the frame 1 bearing indications of terminal numbers corresponding to the screws 4. The screws 4 are electrically connected to the corresponding contacts (not shown) housed in the modular block 2. The braided shielding wires of two terminal-treated cables are interconnected by winding their lead portions around each screw 3 and then tightening it, and a total of 16 signal wires of the two cables in this example are interconnected in pairs by winding each pair of signal wires to be connected serially around the corresponding one of the screws 4 and then tightening the screw 4.
With such a conventional modular jack as shown in FIG. 1, however, lead portions of the shielding wires and the signal wires must be wound, one by one, around the screws 3 and 4 and then fixed by tightening the screws 3 and 4 one after another. Hence, the prior art modular jack possesses disadvantages of requiring a large number of man-hours and much labor for connecting the shielding wires and the signal wires and of cumbersome work in disconnecting them for reconnection, for example, in case of a wiring error. In addition, the cables are not stably held, because they are not fastened to the modular jack over their entire end portions, and the connections of the shielding wires and the signal wires may sometimes be unstable or insecure owing to insufficient tightening of the screws 3 and 4 or a failure of tightening them.